


Healing

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoko doesn't mind going so much, as long as Rika always comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

The hospital was a sterile, monotone environment. Though not boring, at least to Satoko, who liked going there somewhat as there were many interesting characters to talk to. She also knew, though there was some unpleasantness involved, that everyone there wanted to take care of her, and everything done would only be to help, not hurt. In a way, the hospital was a pure place, and purity didn't always have to be boring, as her beloved Rika showed.

Rika was pure in a way similar to a hospital, except she was a person, of course. She put everyone around her into a state of calm relaxation, quite often including Satoko herself. Just a smile and maybe a "Mii," could help her through even a painful hospital visit. Though Rika usually did more, by praising Satoko for her bravery and assuring her it would be alright. It was difficult to understand, but even during her worst times, Satoko always had faith in Rika's words. With her around, even the idea of healing became an enchanting one.


End file.
